500 Days of Dramione
by GinHermi
Summary: This is not a love story, this is a story about love. What if, for once, instead of the girl falling in love and the boy ignoring her, it was the other way around? What if, Draco Malfoy acted like a lovesick puppy around Hermione? AU Story
1. Prologue: Boy Meets Girl

**A/N: I absolutely loved (500) Days of Summer and for some strange reason decided to re-do it in true Dramione form (as is typical of me, really). Now for those of you who have seen the film, well know that facts and parts of it will be changes as will the ending, but the lines are pretty much the same. Also note that this story is slightly AU; they still live in a magical universe and Voldemort coming back and Harry killing him are true enough, but word to the cautious none of Hermione's actual friends appear in this story (perchance for a moment, but not really) and Draco and Hermione never met during their schooling years...it is assumed that Hermione went to Beauxbaton instead of Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series and all that it entitles, nor do I own (500) Days of Summer**

**-----~0~-----**

(500) Days of Dramione

Prologue:

This is a story of boy meets girl  
The boy, Draco Malfoy, of Foxcombe Hill, Oxford  
Grew up believing that he'd never truly be happy  
Until the day he met the one  
This belief stemmed from early exposure  
To sad British pop music and a total misreading of the movie, "The Graduate"  
The girl, Hermione Granger, of Notting Hill, London  
Did not share this belief  
Since the disintegration of her parent's marriage  
She'd only allowed two things:  
The first, was her long dark hair  
The second, was how easily she could cut it off  
And feel nothing  
Draco meets Hermione on January 8th  
He knows almost immediately she's who he's been searching for.  
This is a story of boy meets girl  
But you should know upfront  
This is not a love story

-------~0~-------

Day (290)

It was a cold dark night and the woman apparated to the outside gates of Malfoy Manor and ran as fast as she could to the front door. Once she got there, two men in their twenties opened the door for her. One of them dark skinned with emerald eyes and lanky build; the other sandy haired and hazel eyed and lithely built, greeted her with urgency.

"We didn't know who else to call."- said Blaise Zabini, the emerald eyed one

"It's Astoria Greengrass all over again."- said Theodore Nott

"You did the right thing."- replied the raven haired beauty, known as Pansy Parkinson, as the door shut behind her. "Now, where is he?"

The two men were about to speak when Pansy heard the crashing of a lovely glass plate meeting the cold marble floor of the manor. The three friends directed themselves to the kitchen and found their beloved friend, Draco Malfoy, vacantly destroying the plates in his kitchen cabinets with a blank expression on his face. Pansy got relatively close to him and said: "Draco"

He was about to smash another plate when he stopped and looked at her. "Pansy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me how?"

"First put down the plate. Your mother would roll over in her grave if she knew what you were doing to her China."

He did as told and the four friends made their way to the living room where they sat down…Blaise, Pansy and Theo revolving Draco in a tight circle. Pansy gave Draco something to drink on a glass and told him to drink. As he did, Theo asked: "What is that?" "Vodka"- she replied.

As Draco drank down the Vodka she had so lovingly served him he asked: "Does your father know you're here, because he does keep a tight leash on you and I'm sure it's past ten."

"Don't worry about it. Just start from the beginning and tell us what happened."

Draco placed the glass down, sighed and started talking as he had flashbacks of the lovely times he had had with her. "Things were going so well."

"Then what?"-said Pansy.

And Draco remembers it like it had just happened:

_Draco and Hermione sat at a dinner, waiting for pancakes, when Hermione randomly said: "I think we should stop seeing each other."_

"Just like that?" asks Pansy

"Just like that."- he replied

"Did she say why?"- asked Blaise

"_I mean this thing. What are we doing? Is this normal?"- Hermione asked with big brown eyes full of some one or other nasty, unreadable emotion._

"_Normal? Since when have we been normal? But, frankly, I don't know, I don't care. Aren't you happy?"- Draco asked the light of his eyes with a glum look on his face and his platinum blonde hair falling in front of his face, causing him to brush it out constantly in a state of distress._

"_You're happy?"- she says her voice light, but full of shock._

"_You're not?"- he asks in return with a tone of "I can't believe you."_

"_Well all we do is argue."_

"_That is bullshit!"_

"You know maybe she was just in a bad mood."- Pansy offered

"Yeah, maybe like a hormonal thing"- Blaise said backing her up

"PMS?"- she said and they both nodded heads agreeing with one another hoping Draco would buy it.

"Then what happened?"- Theo said dismissing the very thought of PMS

"_This can't come as a big surprise to you, I mean, we've been like Sid and Nancy for months now."_

" '_Mione, Sid stabbed Nancy…seven times with a kitchen knife. We have civil disagreements, but I hardly think I'm Sid Vicious" he said in all seriousness_

_She looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "No. I'm Sid."_

"_Oh, so I'm Nancy?" he said questioning her in light humor regarding his masculinity. Though, he knew what she was meant by her words and quickly went back to having an incredulous look on his face, as a waitress brought them their food._

"_Let's just eat and talk about it later" she said taking a bite out of her pancakes as Draco viewed the plate and thought of it miserably. She gave a slight sound of pleasure at the food: "That is good; I'm glad we did this."_

_Looking at the table, Draco completely realized how callous she was being and then stared at her with hate as she said: "I love these pancakes" and then capturing his look: "What?" with surprise on her face. He scoffed, got up, and started walking away. She looked as he walked away and said in worry: "Draco, don't go! You're still my best friend." _

_Draco's pace stopped for a bit as his heart shattered when she uttered those horrid words and then he kept on walking._

"Merlin!"- said Blaise in empathy

"You've broken up with girls before."- Pansy said and Draco nodded at this. "And girls have broken up with you before."

"This is different."

"Why?"

"Because it's Hermione"

"So you'll meet someone new. Point is you're the best guy I know and you'll get over her."- Theo offered.

"I think it's kind of like how they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea."- said Blaise

"No."- Draco responded to that mundane thought

"They say that."

"Well they're lying." Draco made a pause as the other three looked at him inquisitively. "I don't want to get over her. I want to get her back."


	2. The Beginning of it All

**A/N: I feel the need to remind everyone who reads this story that it is not going to go exactly in order. If you've seen the movie you understand, otherwise you need to know it is going to go around in different days and will be marked when they change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or (500) Days of Summer.**

Chapter Two:

Day (1)

Draco sat at another boring board meeting in his father's company, which dealt with Wizarding Advertisement, and vaguely listened as his friend and co-worker Theo pitched an idea for a new client they had received. Suddenly, their boss, Mr. Gordon said: "I say we've got some potential here. What do you think, Draco? Could you create some prototypes for this?"

Draco snapped his head up and was about to speak when she came in. She wore a lovely white blouse and some clean cut work pants and had a ribbon attached to the pony tail she sported. She talked to Mr. Gordon in a whisper, telling him he had received a message from some one or other client.

"Oh, thank you. Everyone this is Hermione, my new assistant. Hermione just moved here from…"

"Paris."- she said finishing Gordon's incomplete thought for him.

"Paris, right. Hermione, everyone; everyone, Hermione. Excuse me, I have to get this."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Draco stared at her in awe. Never before had he felt this pull to a woman. Yes, he had dated quite a lot of women over the years and for a while he had been known as quite the Casanova, but this was different. He had always believed that one day he would fall in love at first sight, and that day had finally come. Hermione was---the one.

-------~0~-------

**There are only two kinds of people in the world: there's women and there's men.**

**Hermione Granger was a woman.**

**Height: Average Weight: Average Shoe Size: Slightly above average**

**For all intense and purposes, Hermione Granger: just another girl. Except she wasn't.**

**To wit: In 1997, Hermione quoted a song from a Muggle Scottish band, Balean Sebastian in her Beauxbaton's yearbook "Color my life with the chaos of trouble". The spike in French sales of their album, **_**The Boy with the Arab Strap**_**, continues to puzzle industry analists.**

**Hermione's employment at a French branch of Honeydukes during her Senior year coincided with an inexplicable 212% increase in revenue.**

**Every apartment Hermione rented, was offered at an average rate of 9.2% below market value.**

**And her round trip commute to work, averaged 18.4 double takes, per day. It was a rare quality, this Hermione effect. Rare and yet something every post adolescent male has encountered at least once in their lives.**

**For Draco Malfoy to find it now in a city of 400 thousand offices, 91 thousand commercial buildings and 3.8 million people, well that could only be explained by one thing: fate.**

-------~0~-------

Day (3)

Draco sat at his desk in his office, working like nothing else and occasionally staring at Hermione through his open door. Then Theo, who had been in his office helping him out with a few things, said: "Mate, I heard she's a bitch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Padma tried talking to her in the copy room and she's totally not having it."

"Maybe she was in a hurry."

"Or maybe she's an uppity, better than everyone, super skank."

Draco let his head fall momentarily and then looked back up: "Damn"

"I know. She's pretty hot."

"Sucks. Why is it that pretty girls think that they can treat people like crap and get away with it?"-he asked in all sincerity as he had encountered this particular trait in many of the pretty women he had dated.

"Centuries of reinforcement."- replied Theo passionately as he looked up from his work.

Draco scoffed and blew his feelings for Hermione off in a dishonest dismissal. "You know what, screw her. I don't care. If she wants to be that way, fine."

-------~0~-------

Day (4)

Draco had just gotten in the elevator on his way home from work, when Hermione stepped in as well. He stood listening to his iPod (the new ones that functioned on magic) and she was next to him looking up and waiting patiently for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Then, Hermione caught sound of what he was listening to and looked at him slowly and then said: "Smiths?" He nodded in response

"I love the Smiths"- she said. He barely heard her seeing as the volume was high, but he removed his headphones and muttered: "Sorry?"

"I said I love the Smiths."There was a pause as he looked at her with incredulity and then she gave a slight giggle and said: "You have good taste in music."

"You like the Smiths?"

She smiled: "Yeah. 'To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.' I love them."

The elevator dinged and Hermione stepped out as Draco stared at her leave and then a smile graced his face. No way could such a lovely witch have the same taste in music as him. "Bloody hell." He said as the elevator doors closed on him.

-------~0~-------

Day (8)

The office was celebrating the engagement of one of their co-workers named Lily and Draco had gotten himself and Theo a drink of something that was supposed to be Champagne, but really wasn't, when he caught site of Hermione, by herself in the balcony of the room where the small party was being held. So, instead of directing himself to the table where his friend was at, he went to her.

"Hermione, right?"- he said catching her attention.

"Yeah. Smiths fan." She said pointing at him with a smile on her face.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah. It's Draco. Want some, ugh…" he said looking at the glass of clear liquid. "It's not champagne, I don't know what it is." He handed her the glass and she took it saying: "Sure"

"So how's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"You just moved here, right?"

"Mhm."  
"When?"

"Saturday"

"Oh wow. And what brought you?"

She thought about it and made cute pensive facial expressions as she then said: "Boredom, mostly. I wanted to try something new and exciting."

Draco looked at the dullness of the party and of his co-workers and said: "Clearly, you've come to the right place." She then laughed a little at his joke and he along with her. They left the conference room and went down the stairs to go back to work.

"So how long have you been working here?"-she asked

"About four years."

"And you always wanted to work advertisement?"

"No. I don't even want to do it now."

"Well you should do something else then."

"Yeah, well I studied to be an architect"

"You did? That's cool. What happened there?"

"Didn't work out. My father wasn't too approving and I needed a job, so here we are."

"Are you any good?"

"At advertising---perfectly adequate."

"I meant as an architect."

"I doubt it."

"Well as you said, you're a perfectly adequate worker here."

He gave a small laugh: "That was actually my nickname at Hogwarts. They called me 'Perfectly-Adequate Malfoy'." And a drink at his pseudo-champagne followed.

"At Beauxbatons, they used to call me 'Anal Girl'." She said. At that Draco choked on his drink at the disturbing thought that came to mind as she said that; she looked at him with wide eyes. Luckily, after he choked, she added: "I was very neat and organized." He nodded and wiped some of the champagne that was dripping off with a napkin.

"Well I have to get back."- She said

"Yeah."- He uttered as she walked away to go to her desk. "Alright, see ya later!" he called after her.

He stared as she returned to her desk and he went into his office. She had given him a bought of inspiration and so he grabbed a blank piece of paper and a quill and began to sketch, but then realized how crappy it all was, so he balled the paper up and the it in the trash.

-------~0~-------

Day (154)

Blaise and Draco were walking together after having gotten some lunch and coffee, when Draco started discussing Hermione with him.

"I don't know, mate. I think it's official. I'm in love with Hermione. I love her smile, I love her hair, I love her knees, I love this heart shaped birthmark she has on her neck, I love how she sometimes licks her lips before she talks, I love the sound of her laugh, I love the way she looks when she's sleeping, I love how I hear a particular song when I think of her. I love how she makes me feel; like anything is possible or, like, life is worth it." And when Draco finished saying so, he entered the building he and Blaise were going to.

Blaise stood outside for a moment and said: "This is not good."


	3. Please Let Me Get What I Want

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of a playlist and I'll tell you when you a specific chapter has a song to it. For this chapter it's _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_ by The Smiths, which is the song Draco is going to play. Also know that this chapter is longer. Warning: Use of a few curse words.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or (500) Days of Summer. But man do I wish I did.**

Chapter Three:

Day (11)

It was a Saturday and Draco was visiting Pansy at her father's house just outside of London for the day. They were in the indoor pool just talking about anything when he had to bring up Hermione. He briefly described her and then said: "She likes the same Muggle bands as I do. And we were talking about Gothic literature for like twenty minutes. We're so compatible it's insane. She's not like I thought at all, she's amazing."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"Just because some cute girl likes the same bizarro crap you do, that doesn't make her your soul mate, D."

"What do you mean?"

Pansy swam away from him thinking how inane her dear friend's thoughts were.

-------~0~-------

Day (22)

Draco, Blaise and Theo were out for drinks one afternoon at a muggle café and were playing some pinball when our hero said:

"It's off."

"What?"- Blaise said

"Me and Hermione"

"Was it ever on?"-retorted Theo as he concentrated on the ball.

"No. But it could've been in a world where good things happen to me."

"Yeah well that's not really where we live"-said Blaise

"No"

And at that Theo lost his pinball game and they were out of change to play with. Theo banged on the machine with frustration and then garnered his attention to Draco: "So what happened?"

"Alright. You ready? So there we are, nine more floors to ride just me and her."

_Draco and Hermione stand next to one another in the elevator yet again:_

"_Hey Hermione"_

"_Hi"_

"_How was your weekend?"_

"_It was gooood."_

"Can you believe that shit?"- said Draco after retelling his friends about the encounter in the elevator.

"I'm sorry, what shit?"-responded Theo with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Maybe I missed something."-said Blaise

"She said it was good, emphasis on the good. She basically said she spent the weekend having sex with some guy she met at the gym. Skank. Whatever, I'm over it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"-said Theo with a slightly angry face.

"She's not interested in me. There's really nothing I can do about that."

"Just because she said it was good?"- Theo said

"And some other things"

"Did she say 'hey' instead of 'hi', because you know that means she's a lesbian, right?"-Blaise added

"I gave her plenty of chances."

_Draco is at his desk when Hermione walks up to his office door. "I'm going to the supply room, do you need anything?"_

_He looked at her and put on a slightly lascivious grin. "I think you know what I need."_

_Hermione's face went into an expression of light horror and incredible surprise at this. His grin went away and he quickly said: "Ink"_

_She then nodded and said: "Sure, ok. No problem." And she left. He then proceeded to bang his head on his desk repeatedly._

_That very afternoon as he saw that Hermione was leaving her desk through the crack on his door, he played a song by The Smiths on his radio and turned it up so she could hear it. Not only was the song beautiful and bound to be recognized by her, but it really did express what he felt. With everything that had happened during those tumultuous years at Hogwarts---especially the Dark Ages known as his sixth and seventh year, she had come as a ray of sunshine after years of dark experiences._

'_Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had  
Can make a good man  
Turn bad__'_

So please, please, please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time

Haven't had a dream in a long time  
See, the life I've had  
Can make a good man bad

So for once in my life  
Let me get what I want  
Lord knows, it would be the first time  
Lord knows, it would be the first time

_She walked by and away without so much as a glance and in frustration he took the music off and sighed._

"Whatever, man. It's fine, I don't need this crap, really. It's just, you know…I'm comfortable, un-hassled. People don't realize this but loneliness…loneliness is underrated."

"You can just ask her out."- said Blaise. Draco gave him a stony look and said: "Don't be stupid."

-------~0~-------

Day (27)

Draco sat on his desk listening to music as he worked tranquilly when Theo came in and signaled for him to take off his headphones.

"This Friday, all you can karaoke at The Mill."- said Theo

"No."

"Come on!"

"They're not going to let you back in there after last time."

"Er, ugh, it wasn't that bad."- said Theo shaking his hands dismissively.

"Mate, you threw up on the stage, tried to duel the bartender and you threatened to burn the place down."

"But I didn't burn the place down."

"We're not going back there, man."

"Look, it's not like that, okay. It's a work thing, the whole office is going."

"Listen, I can't go even if I wanted to…"

"You're not listening to me!"-he interrupted. "The whole office is going."

He looked at him and then peeked at Hermione through the usual crack in the door. He gave a lazy smile knowing that this could be his chance.

-------~0~-------

Day (28)

It was night and Draco arrived at The Mill to find most of his co-workers near the bar and he heard the bad singing of Theo onstage singing _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_. This was not good; to Draco this meant that Blaise was already a bit pissed and was more than likely going to continue drinking as the night progressed. Nevertheless, he smiled when he saw Hermione in a corner of the bar. He went over to her:

"Hey."-he said

"Hi! They said you weren't coming."

"You asked if I was---"- Draco said smiling but was interrupted by Theo who drunkenly waltzed his way over to them.

"That song is brilliant! Hey…wassup, Malfoy?"- said Theo hugging Draco and with quite the smell of alcohol. During the drunken hug, Hermione was called to the stage. "That's me"-she said and took a quick shot before going to the stage. Draco and Theo watched her as she got up to the stage and re-arranged the microphone as she spoke.

"Okay, I'm new, so no making fun of me."- she said and the crowd busted out with _Go Hermione!_, as she started to sing.

"I've got some troubles, but they won't last

I'm gonna lay down right here in the grass.

And pretty soon all my troubles will pass

Because I'm in shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo-shoo-shoo-shoo-shoo, sugar town."

All the while she sang Draco watched her with lovesick eyes and awe, as Theo had a goofy, smiley face and moved awkwardly from side to side.

Later on in the night, Draco grabbed two Butterbeers and two shots from the bartender and went over to the table he and Theo were sharing. He was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione having a chat with his drunken friend. Theo saw him and scooted down the booth a bit so that he could sit.

"I didn't know that you were going to join us, I would have gotten you a drink, or something."

"I'm good"-she said holding up her beer.

"You're good? You were great up there, singing."-Draco said.

"Thank you. I wanted to sing _Born to Run_, but they didn't have it."

"I love _Born to Run_!"

"Me too."

"Draco's from Oxford"-said Theo, the drunk.

"Really?"-replied Hermione

"Yeah grew up there, lived there 'till I was eleven."

"I spent a summer there. It was nice."

"So you got a boyfriend?"-said Theo

"No"-she replied

"Why not?"-again, the drunk. And all the while Draco remained silent.

"Because I don't want one."

"Come on I don't believe that."

"You don't believe that a woman wants to be free and independent."

"Are you a lesbian?"- Theo asked in a robotic voice

"No I'm not a lesbian. I just don't feel comfortable being anyone's girlfriend. Actually, I don't feel comfortable being anyone's anything, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Nop."

She gave a laugh. "Okay, let me break it down for you."

"Break it down!"

"Okay. I like being on my own. Relationships are messy and people's feelings get hurt. Who needs it? We're young, we live in one of the most beautiful cities in the world; might as well have fun while we can and save the serious stuff for later."

"Bloody hell, you're a bloke! She's a bloke!"- said Theo with wide eyes.

Draco couldn't really believe this was coming out of this girl's mouth so he had to bring in an important point. "Wait, what happens if you fall in love?" She let out a laugh of disbelief. "What?"- he said

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"It's love it's not Nargles."

"Well what does that word even mean. I've been in relationships and I don't think I've ever seen it."

"Well, maybe that's…"

"And MOST marriages end up in divorce these days…like my parents."

"Okay, mine too, but…"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."-said Theo

"The lady dothn't! There's no such thing as love, it's fantasy."- She said ending with a smile.

"Well I think you're wrong."-said Draco

"Ok well, what is it that I'm missing then?"

"I think…you'll know it when you feel it."

"I guess we can just agree to disagree"-she concluded, smiling at him

"Yeah."-Draco said as he smiled back.

Theo slammed on the table and said: "Ok, who's singing next?"

"I nominate young Malfoy here."

"Ha, I'm not nearly drunk enough to---"

Hermione turned around and called: "Bartender!"

Next thing he knew Draco was up on the stage with a beer in his hand singing _Here Comes Your Man_ a bit off tone. Hermione watched him with a smile and cheered him on as did Theo and the rest of his co-workers. Once he got off, he and Hermione grabbed some shots at the bar and were chatting about the theme song to the muggle show _Nightrider, _which, even though he was a Pureblood, he watched quite a bit when he was young. As they talked, Draco caught sight of a completely intoxicated Theo trying to sing _Proud to Be an American_ and lose all sense halfway through the song as he started humming nonsensically and then dropped the mike to get the shot he had placed on the barstool next to him.

Draco and Hermione got him and dragged him out of the club and into the cold streets and hailed him a cab.

"You're amazing"-said the drunkard pointing to Draco

"I know, mate."-said Draco trying to be as friendly as possible.

"You're amazing"-this time he pointed to Hermione. "This was so much fun! You guys are so much fun!"- and at this he was being pushed into the cab. "Hey wait, wait." He said as he had one foot in the cab

"What?"-said Draco

"Not you, D. You."-he said to Hermione. She giggled. "He likes you"- he said pointing to Draco

"Okay!"-Draco said pushing him into the cab. And as he shut the door, he could hear the faint voice of Theo saying: "He likes you. Why don't you just tell her, man?" And then the cab sped off.

"Sorry you had to see that. Happens every time we come here, I don't know. There's something about that guy and singing."

Hermione had a smile plastered on her face and said: "Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah, he drinks and he sings and he loses his shit…"

"No, not Theo; the other thing?"

"What thing?"

"Do you like me?"-she said flirtatiously.

He laughed. "Yeah, of course I like you."

"As friends?"-she said in a cheeky tone.

"Right, as friends"

"Just as friends?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Um, yes. Why?"

"No reason. I just think you're interesting and I'd like for us to be friends. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, you and me should be friends."

"Good."-she said and an awkward moment followed. They stood there for about half a minute looking at each other, making eye contact. Draco swore he had fallen more in love with her at that moment---even if she was dismissing him as a friend. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful and had this air of something so pleasant and completely indescribable that he wished he could drown in it. He also thought how her lovely brown eyes contrasted so greatly with his own light blue/gray eyes. She broke the silence:

"Well I'm that way, so…"- she said signaling to the road behind her

"Okay, well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."- she said and gave him a small salute and turned around to walk home.

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and then apparated home.


	4. Flying Through Ikea and Theme Songs

**A/N: The songs for this chapter are There Goes the Fear by the Doves whilst they are in Ikea and You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates after they've left. And as always I don't own Harry Potter or (500) Days of Summer. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Flying Through Ikea and Theme Songs

Day (31)

Draco had to make some copies and his assistant was out, so he went to the copy room to get what he needed. In the process, Hermione came into the room and had copies to make herself and did so in the other machine. Wizards could simply use a spell for this kind of thing, but in order to get everything down to perfection they used magic operated photocopiers and they were worth it because every detail came out as clear as it was in the original. Hermione hit the start button and then looked over at Draco and without so much as a word went over to him and let her mouth meet his. It was a sweet kiss at first, as if she were testing the waters, but then she gave it her all and he reciprocated. This was what heaven must feel like, thought Draco. She tasted like chocolate and raspberries which were elegant exotic tastes and was enjoying every minute of it. She had grabbed his hair and slightly rubbing her hands in it, while he wrapped his hands around her waist and then rubbed her sides and slightly grabbed her bum. The beeping of the machine beeping done resonated in her ears and she gave him one last, lingering kiss and went to get her copies. She grabbed them, got close to him and then went away, leaving him with an awestruck face and disheveled hair.

Later that day at Draco's apartment (the one he used when he was depressed from being at the Manor or when he wanted to impress a girl), Blaise knocked on the door and when Draco answered, his friend said: "You son of a bitch!" Draco shushed him. "The same girl you've been obsessing over for weeks now?"

"Ï've not been obsessing."

"The girl you said was way out of your league, which for you is a stretch, and that you would never get in a million years, that girl?"

"Blaise, seriously…"

"Did you shag her?"

"No"

"What, hum job?"

"No"

"Hand job?"

"Mate, no! No jobs, I'm still unemployed. We---we kissed."

"Level with me mate. As your best friend, huh? Your best friend who tolerated you whining about this girl for weeks on end."

"Blaise…"

"You were essentially stalking her."

"Blaise! Shush!"- Draco said and at that, Hermione came out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen which was where Draco and Blaise were having this semi sordid conversation.

"Hi"-she said to Blaise

"Hey"- he said in kind

"I'm Hermione."

"Hermione"-said Draco signaling to her.

"I'm Blaise."

"Hi Blaise, nice to meet you."-she said shaking his hand. He nodded and vaguely smiled knowing that the moment was awkward.

"Well, I gotta go. I gotta do some…"- as he walked his way to the exit

"Yeah mate."- waving him goodbye.

"Just pretend I was never here."-he said almost walking out the door when he had a thought. "Oh, wait, wait, D, D, if any jobs come up…"

"Thanks Blaise, see ya!"-he said dismissing him as quickly as he could.

And at that the door slammed. Hermione gave a cocky smile and slightly waggled her eyebrows.

"He's uh…an old friend." He laughed nervously and she kept her smile. "If you heard any of…"

"Heard what?"

"Nothing. You want to go?"- he said signaling the door.

"Yeah I'm stalking, I mean starving." She said leaving with a smile on her face. He hung his face in shame.

-------~0~-------

Day (282)

Draco and Hermione were at an appliance store searching for nothing in particular. He had on an amused look on his face and she was quite somber, neither spoke when Draco started playing with the several sinks in a particular display. He then said: "Uh, hun, our sink is broken." He looked back at her and she was less than amused, but he kept on playing with the sinks. "Man, all of our sinks are broken." She looked at him with the same bored look and left.

-------~0~-------

Day (34)

Here we found Draco and Hermione at Ikea (a very noted furniture store) and they walked together when Draco asked her what they were looking for.

"Um, trivets."

"How about a floog?"

"Ha, no I don't think so."

"No? You don't want a floog?" She giggled at that.

They then sat down on one of the many couches and it had a fake cardboard plasma screen in front. "Home sweet home"-said Draco when he sat down. Hermione followed him, being careful of her sun dress and said: "Our place really is lovely, isn't it?" as she crossed her legs.

"Yes"-he answered her.

Hermione spotted the remote control in front of her and decided to continue this little game they were playing: "Ooh, Idol's on." She flicked on the remote so that the TV would 'turn on' and when it didn't she looked at it in surprise. "TV's not working." He laughed.

"Um, well I'm famished, let's eat"- he said directing her towards the kitchens. He sat down at the dinner table on the first kitchen set in the store and said: "Umm, smells delicious."

Hermione, playing along, pretended to be the housewife and got something out of the oven whilst saying: "Oh, honey, that's because it is delicious. I made it myself." She then placed the invisible food on the plate in front of Draco and he laughed whilst looking at her.

"Bald eagle" He said

"Your favorite" She said going to the sink and tried to open it up and when it, of course, didn't, she said: "Sink's broken".

He laughed, got up from the chair: "Well that's ok. That's why we bought a home with two kitchens." And so they entered the next kitchen set. She cuddled up to him and said: "Oh, sweetie, you're so smart. I'll race you to the bedroom." She pranced out of the embrace and then ran to find the nearest bedroom set as he followed.

She lightly jumped on the bed and laid down and he kneeled slowly lying on top of her in the process. When their faces were an inch apart he said, very slowly and in a slightly husky tone. "Darling…I don't know how to tell you this, but…there's a Chinese family in our bathroom." He looked to the right and she followed his gaze only to see that there was indeed a Chinese family in the bathroom set adjoined to the bedroom. The family looked at them in disapproval and walked away as the pair giggled and lay down on their sides looking at each other. She smiled at him:

"This is fun. You're fun." She then pulled him closer to her by the front of his shirt and their lips met as he murmured: "Thanks." It was a chaste kiss.

"Hey, I just want to tell you that…I'm not really looking for anything…serious. Is that okay?"-she said to him whilst donning a cutely innocent facial expression.

He really thought what he had with Hermione would eventually grow, but he understood if she wanted to let things take a slow course and not rush into anything so he said: "Yeah"

"'Cuz some people freak out when they hear that."

"No, not me." And usually that _was _Draco's truth.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, like being casual…taking it slow."

"Yeah, no pressure." She then sighed and got off the bed.

They left Ikea content and even held hands and gave each other smiling glances as to reassure that this was a good decision. They got back to his apartment well into the night and they started making out on the bed with fervor. Their kisses were leading to a certain course, but before he could commence the act, he told her to give him a moment. He entered the bathroom and calmed himself down. He grabbed the sink and looked at the mirror, saying: "Ok, it's just a girl, just a girl and she want to keep it casual…which is why she's in my bedroom right now, but **that's** casual and that's what casual people do. So it's great." He really didn't know why he was so nervous, but he was. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to find Hermione in the appropriate attire for what they were about to do. That night he proved to be a more than adequate lover.

That morning, after Hermione had left and as he went to work he felt extremely happy. He had a swing on his step and it seemed as if every guy he saw knew why he was walking that way and in all honesty he knew if some guy had just made love with a lady friend he would know too. He smiled and as much as he tried his smile wouldn't fade. He felt like singing, like dancing, but he settled for flying and when he entered the office building and got on that elevator, the smile never wavered.

-------~0~-------

Day (303)

The elevator doors opened to reveal a disheveled Draco. His hair was unkempt, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked like he hadn't slept in months. He sat at his desk with his frowning face and observed as Mr. Gordon showed his new assistance what needed to be done. Theo came into his office and donned a playful smile on his face: "So did you get her back yet or what?"

Draco gave a slight smile and said: "I'm working on it." Theo's smile vanished.

"Maybe you should write a book."

"Huh?"

"Well, you know, Henry Miller said: 'The best way to get over a woman is to turn her into literature.'"

"Yeah well that guy had a lot more sex than me." Just then an owl dropped a message for Draco. It was from Hermione. "Oh! This is it."

The letter read: _So great to hear from you. I can't this weekend, but maybe next? I hope this means your ready to be friends._

And at that, Draco had never felt more heartbroken.

-------~0~-------

Day (45)

Hermione hid in the copy room with her mobile attached to her ear as she hummed the theme song to _Nightrider_ for Draco, because she knew she and Draco had been fussing over it for weeks. Theo had gone into the copy room and spotted her and gave an inquisitive look, thinking she was a bit out of it. Meanwhile Draco was in his office laughing through the phone: "Yeah that's it. That is it."

Theo came over to drop a file and told him: "Your girl is losing it."

**-----~0~-----**

**A/N: It takes me a while to update seeing as I have to view the movie over and over again, but I'll try to do so soon. Thanks for all those who have enjoyed this story and added it to their alerts.**


	5. Clearing Up the Relationship Fog

**A/N: This chapter goes out to OFFwitHERhead, you made me smile on a dull day and I really do hope you like this story. Note mild language and innuendo. Also I know nothing of architecture and because I changed the setting from L.A. to London I really can't replay the info on the buildings…feel free to use your imagination. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

Chapter Five: Clearing Up the Relationship Fog

Day (87)

The pair were in a store and were currently discussing music.

"You can't be serious."-Draco said

"I am."-she replied

"You have to be joking around."

"No I am not joking around."

"Octopus's Garden?"

"Yes, Octopus's Garden is the best Beatles song ever recorded."

"Why don't you just say Piggies."

"Come on, I love Ringo Starr!"

"Nobody loves Ringo Starr."

"That's what I love about him." Just then, Hermione noticed that there was an adult movie section hidden away in a corner of the store. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind the dark corner. He had a reluctant look on his face and he really hated being pulled there, but did so nonetheless. Once there she spotted a particular movie and said: "Ooh, this looks good. It has really good reviews."

The two took home an adult film having to do with showers and were watching it in the comfort of Draco's couch. They were cuddled up as they were watching it, when Hermione said: "You know what, that looks pretty doable." He looked at her and they then found themselves in Draco's shower trying to do what they had just seen in the movie whilst laughing and they fell down taking the shower curtain with them in the process. Their laughter could be heard all through the apartment floor.

Day (95)

Draco took Hermione all through both Muggle and Wizarding London and showed her the beauty of architecture. He told her about his favorite buildings and his favorite architects and how the city was built. She listened intently and noted the passion in his voice. The final spot was a particular spot in Knockturn Alley that was atop a building. At this immense rooftop there was a rather large garden and several flowers and bushes and whatnot and were kept in perfect condition with magic. They sat at one of the benches nearest to the ledge and the view demonstrated all of Knockturn Alley and its dark, old buildings. It also showed part of Diagon Alley. The buildings formed artistic up and down lines and once they sat down, Draco said:

"This is my favorite spot."

"This…this is your favorite spot?"- she asked. He nodded

"Right here."-he said signaling to the view.

"How come?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Well, try."-she said with one of her mind numbing smiles.

"Oh well, okay. See that building?"-he said pointing to his right. She nodded

"Well that's been there since 1411 and that…"-he said pointing to the largest building in their view "that's the oldest building in London. There's a lot of beautiful stuff here too and I wish people would notice it more. If it were me…"

"If it were you, what?"

"I don't know, I'd make them notice."

"How would you make them notice?"

"I don't know…uh, there's a lot of stuff you could do."

"Show me."- she said reaching into her bag for a pen. "Please, I don't know anything about architecture." He chuckled.

"You want me to draw you something?"

"Yeah"

"I don't have any paper."

"Well, use my arm. Please I need a tattoo." He smiled and grabbed her arm, rolling up the sleeve of her jumper.

"Well, let's see…the buildings need to be integrated better, so you maximize light capacity here…"-he said as he drew. When he finished the drawing they both looked at it and then at each other and smiled.

Day (109)

Hermione let Draco into her apartment, something she had not done any night prior to this one.

"It's kind of messy."-she said

"That's okay."- he replied, closing the door behind him.

He came in and saw all the paintings she had lying on the floor and the blue hues of the walls and light white of the curtains.

_For Draco Malfoy, this was the night where everything changed. That wall Hermione so often hid behind, the wall of distance and space of casual, that wall was slowly coming down; for here was Draco in her world, a place few had been invited to see with their own eyes and here was Hermione, wanting him and no one else._

They lay in her bed talking about their fears when a story of her dream came up. "You know I dream sometimes about flying and no I don't mean in a broom. It starts out like I'm running really, really fast like super human and then the terrain gets super rocky and really steep and then I'm running so fast my feet aren't even touching the ground and then I'm floating and it's this amazing, amazing feeling. I'm free and I'm safe and then I realize, I'm completely alone…and then I wake up."

_As he listened, Draco began to realize that these weren't stories routinely told; these were stories one had to earn. He could feel the wall coming down; he wondered if anyone else had made it this far, which is why the next six words changed everything._

"I've never told anybody that before."

"I guess I'm not just anybody."

---0---

The next day he found himself with Blaise and Theo at their usual lunch and arcade game place and as he played the boys interrogated him.

"So what are you exactly?"-Blaise asked

"I…don't know."-he said, really not caring.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is"-said Theo eating a piece of pie in midst speech.

"What, like, we're going steady? Come on, guys. We're adults, we know how we feel, we don't need to put labels on it, I mean, 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend'; all that stuff is really juvenile."

"You sound gay."-said Theo, this time with a piece of pie hanging out.

"You really do."-Blaise seconded

"Okay. First of all, your"-he said pointing to Theo "last girlfriend was Millicent Bulstrode in third year and you dated for like three hours. And you"-he said this time directing his attention to Blaise. "You've been with Ginny since, what 1997?"

"'96"- He corrected

"'96! I don't think the two of you are authorities on modern relationships."

They both looked at him gravely but let it go. Draco lost his game.

Day (118)

He had caught up to Pansy in her office just minutes before she had to leave for a very important appointment and as she gathered her things, she attended her friend's needs.

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should ask her."-she said. Draco sighed

"What?"-she asked incredulously

"Well, why rock the boat is what I'm thinking. I mean things are going well and if we start putting labels on it that's like the kiss of death. It's like saying I love you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's what happened between me and Sean."

"Who the hell is Sean?"

"My boyfriend before Harry."

"Your dating…no wonder your father has you on a tight leash."-he said with a smirk. She gave him a cold stare. "Never mind, so what your saying is…?"

"What I'm saying is you do want to ask her. It's obvious your just afraid of getting an answer you don't want, which will shatter all the illusions of how great these past few months have been. Look if it were me, I'd find out now, before you show up at her place and…well, she's in bed with Lars from Norway."

"Who the bloody hell is Lars from Norway?"

"Just some Quidditch player she met at the Gym with Brad Pitt's face and Jesus's abs." She was leaving her office as she said: "It's easy Dray, just don't be a wussy."

He picked Hermione up at her place and she was driving them to a cinema in Leicester Square. As they drove he grew a tad bit uncomfortable. She noticed and asked: "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Hermione, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

"I thought we were going to the cinema."

"Yeah. I mean to say, what's going on here with us?"

"I don't know. Who cares?! I'm happy are you happy?"-she asked with bright, wide eyes and her mind numbing smile.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

And off they went to the movies with incandescent smiles on their faces.

Day (259)

Draco and Hermione were sitting on a bar in the late evening when Draco was commenting fashion.

"London 1964, those girls knew how to dress. Nowadays it's all these giant sunglasses, tattoos and handbags with little dogs in them. I mean, who okayd this?"

"Some people like it"

"I like how you dress."

"I was thinking about getting a butterfly tattoo about three inches big on my ankle…"

"No."- he said and then quickly apologized for sounding so controlling.

At that moment a rather meaty sandy blonde man came up to Hermione and started offering her a drink. He asked her if she'd been here before since he had never seen her and she replied that he was not too observant. No matter how many times, Hermione refused him the man just didn't seem to go away. When he finally said: "I can't believe this is your boyfriend." Draco got out of his seat and punched him harshly in the face. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"-she said to him. He laughed and then the man came back up from the ground and punched him back causing him to fall onto the ground. When he opened his eyes Hermione had conjured up and icepack for him and they apparated to her apartment.

"It's really just a crazy thing. It felt like it happened really fast, but really slow at the time too." He noticed she was rather mad and he said: "Hey what's the matter?"

"I just…I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me?"

"You were just so completely, completely uncool back there."

"Wait, are you mad at me? I just got my ass kicked for you."

"Oh really was that for me? Was that for my benefit?"

"Yes it was."

"Ok, well, next time don't because I don't need your help. You know what, I'm really tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"- she said signaling him to the door with her eyes.

He sighed and turned to leave when he changed his mind."No, you know what, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on. We're just…"

"We're just what?"

"We're just fr…"

"No! Do not pull that with me. Don't even…this is not how you treat your friend." He told her in slight anger. She looked down to the floor in a sad demeanor. "Kissing in the copy room, holding hands in Ikea, shower sex! Come on, friends my balls!"

"I like you Draco, I'm just not looking for a relationship…"

"Well you're not the only one that gets a say in this. I do too! And I say we're a couple, Merlin!" he said as he threw the icepack on the floor and apparated home.

They went to bed in their individual apartments, but both were restless thinking about the nights events. He wanted to call but didn't and she stared at the phone. Finally, Draco fell into a sleepy haze when his doorbell rang. He got off his bed, put on a shirt and went to answer the door. It was Hermione, head to toe wet from the downpour that had taken place outside. They looked at each other for a few seconds when she broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Gotten mad at you, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Look, we don't have to put a label on it, that's fine I get it, but I need some consistency."

"I know."

"How do I know you're not going to wake up in the morning and feel differently?"

"I can't give you that. Nobody can." She then got close to him and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. "I like you."

"Alright"-he said and they continued kissing through the night.


	6. An Apendage By Any Other Name

Chapter Six: An Appendage By Any Other Name

**A/N: Please don't throw an angry mob at me, I'm back and plan to be so until this story and Ink are finished. I remember a review about deviating from the movie and I have but it'll start in about two chapters because things in my story will end in a different manner than how the film ends. If you're still reading this, thank you for not losing hope that this would just go on permanent hiatus and a special shout out to my good friend Kitty, who got me to write for fanfics again. Don't own but have fun with it. Enjoy! Oh and mild language...just in case.**

The morning following their fight and their making up, Draco and Hermione lay in bed talking about Draco's exes.

"You loved her, you were giving her kisses!"

"Oh shut up. We were teenagers and we had been friends forever. Pansy and I could never date now, we've reached the point where we feel like we're brother and sister. Anyway, what about you?"-He asked her, gently slapping his hand on her shoulder.

"What about me?"-she smiled.

"Well, don't you have exes?"

"I do, do you really want me to go there?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, first at Beauxbatons there was Jean-"

"Let me guess, Head Boy?"

"No, he was a Quidditch player…he was very hot."-She said with a dreamy look in her eye, making him feel a little bit of jealousy. He nodded his head and she continued:

"Then while I was doing a bit of Healer training there was Tonks…"

Draco was momentarily a bit shocked that Hermione would date his widowed Uncle, Ted Tonks.

"…she was nice, but it didn't work out." His eyes widened. Ah, thought Draco, so it's my cousin.

"And then in my visit to Bulgaria there was Viktor Krum, also known as the walrus."

"The walrus?"-he had seen pictures of Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum before and he wasn't fat.

"Yeah you know, because of his thing."-She said, subtlety gesturing the body part in question.

A moment of silence passed briefly through them. "So that's it?"

"The ones that lasted, yeah. None of them worked out."

"What happened to not make them work out?"

"What always happens…life."

* * *

After their early morning together, both headed off to work and agreed to meet for lunch and have a picnic in Hyde Park. The rest of their mornings went by in the boring routine of the workday but Draco worked happily and walked with a skip on his step in the anticipation of his upcoming lunch. With his positive work attitude, time flew and the next thing he knew, he and Hermione were sitting in the park, on top of a nice blanket.

He had been sketching when Hermione whispered something in his ear. He looked at her sharply and said: "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No it's not, it's wicked!"-She replied with a bright smile and shining eyes.

"Ok, alright. Let's do it."

Hermione smiled then took a deep breath and put on her best poker face. Calmly she uttered: "Penis."

Draco looked at her with a slight mirth in his eyes but stood shocked that she had actually gone through with it. Hermione nudged his shoulder, he sighed and…: "Penis."

"Penis!"-she responded, saying it louder

"Penis!"

"Penis!"

"Is this the kind of thing you did with the Walrus?"-Draco asked cheekily.

"Oh no, we barely left the room." Once Hermione said this, Draco looked around. "Penis!"-He yelled.

"Penis!"

"Stop it 'Mione, there are kids around."

"There are no kids around."

"Bloody hell, alright…PENIS!"

Two ladies who were walking by looked at him with contempt, to which he answered: "Sorry, tourettes…"

"PENIS!"

"…she has it too. Stop."-He playfully clasped his hands around her hand. "Are you done?"

"Mhm."-she muffled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm done. Unleash me."-He then unclasped his hand and continued sketching. Three seconds past and Hermione yelled with every bit of air in her lungs: "PENIS!"

Draco then tackled her and tickled her and the two finished their lunch hour in playful, loving fights that seemed to mend their earlier fight and that Draco thought would last forever.

* * *

**P.S. Another chapter coming in a few hours. Promise.**


	7. The Ups and Downs of Love and Creativity

**A/N: As I said a few hours later. Next chapter is where things start to deviate a bit from the movie. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Mild language and i don't own either HP or (500)Days of Summer. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: The ups and downs of Love and Creativity

Day (191)

Draco had decided to impress Hermione and take her to the Tate so they could check out an exhibit on some artist that he had never heard of but heard very good reviews about. The pair went to the museum and once they got to the exhibit they were speechless. They couldn't tell you whether the art was good or not simply because they didn't get what the artist was trying to say. They weren't dumb people but they didn't understand what jumbled masses of sculpture had to do with absolutely anything. As they walked the exhibit, they came upon a light grey blob that looked remarkably like poop. They looked at it for a second when Draco said:

"Wanna go to a movie?"

"Yep."-She answered without a moment's hesitation.

Thank heaven for that, thought Draco. He really ought to stop trying to impress Hermione and just go with the flow.

* * *

Day (314)

In his state of melancholy, Draco decides to go the foreign movie cinema to see if his spirits could be risen. Unfortunately for him, he went to see Jules et Jim. He knew he was begging for misery when he paid for the ticket. Though it had no parallels whatsoever to what was happening in his life, Draco couldn't help but feel sad at the whole ordeal between the two title characters and their beloved Catherine. The woman goes from one to the other and it never works out…and in the end one of them goes down with her, just because she decided to drive the car off a broken bridge. He could understand Catherine's madness, though he would never be so rash as to do something like that. Catherine simply wanted the man she loved back in her arms; Draco wanted the woman **he** loved back in **his** arms.

Next thing he knew, Draco was being woken up by one of the members of the cleaning crew, as he had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. Wasn't such a loss; he had seen it before and besides, nothing but grey seemed to consume his feelings. He left the theater and apparated to the Manor.

* * *

Day (321)

It was another dull day at the office and Draco was just filling in some paperwork when both Mr. Gordon and his father knocked at his door. He told them to come in and the two men stood in front of Draco's desk and gave him a chat.

"Draco, your father and I are concerned. Has something happened?"-Mr. Gordon uttered.

"Not really, why?"

"Well, Draco, your work performance lately has been out of par. You've been at the top of your game for all the time you've been here and suddenly, you disappoint."-his father said with a stern look in his face.

"Really? How so? I haven't noticed at all."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with my assitant leaving? Hermione?"-Gordon offered.

"Who?"-Draco said nonchalantly.

"Draco everyone knows of your relationship with that muggleborn."-Lucius answered.

As the sting passed, Gordon brought out a mock-up of an add Draco had done recently. It was an add for a new brand of witches perfume.

"Here's a sample of what we're talking about. The new Lumos perfume. Lovely model holding the bottle and then at the bottom…'Sugar, spice, fuck you whore.'"

Now Draco remembered when he had written that. _Merlin_, he thought, _I'm a bloody idiot_.

"Are you two firing me?"-he asked.

"No, Draco. Though it would show power on my part to fire my own son, Gordon here has a better idea."

"That's right. We both feel that you should concentrate your energy on other things. You'll still be the head of your department but not the fashion one. We're sending you to Miscellaneous. We just got a new client whose selling a potion to deal with heartbreak…seems right up your alley."

_That's just great_, thought Draco, _I went from being at the top of his game to having to deal with the shittiest part of this company._ Gordon placed a file on Draco's desk about the product and then he and Lucius left the office.

* * *

Day (167)

It had been a good workday as Draco finished all his work for a new band of magical diamonds (Evermores) and handed it in to Gordon. The diamonds were charmed to never break or chip and to mutter words of love from the girl's significant other either when she was feeling down or when she put it up to her ear. Surprisingly The add that would run throughout the wizarding world was simple but sweet. The background was dark blue with what looked like little sparkling stars here and there. A man stood behind a woman, his arms wrapped around her as she sported a necklace made with the charmed diamonds around her neck; the models looked very much in love. Then came the beautiful bit: Tell her that you love her, even from away…Evermores. Yeah it was probably cheesy but at the moment, Draco really didn't care.

As he walked to deliver the mock-up, he bumped into Theo who looked worried. Theo looked at Draco's happy face and said:

"What the heck are you smiling about? Don't you have to finish the diamond thing by Friday?"

"No, I finished already. Going to hand it in now actually."

"Yeah, well could you help me out? I have to figure out how to sell these stupid, no weight gain truffles George Weasley invented."

"How about…'Chocolate delight sans all the plight.''"

"Shit that's good."

He smiled, "I know."

"Thanks, D."

Everyone seemed rushed and needed help with their projects and Draco was more than happy to help them. He caught a glimpse of Hermione and knew that he loved her and that she inspired him.

* * *

Day (322)

_Draco's POV_

I hate Hermione.

I hate her bucktooth beaver teeth.

I hate her bushy hair.

I hate her knobby knees.

I hate her cockroach-shaped blotch on her neck.

I hate the way she smack her lips before she talks.

I hate the snorts she makes when she laughs.

I HATE HER SONG!

Next thing I knew I was being kicked out of a record store for actually having yelled that after hearing that rotten song.


	8. Two Dates

**A/N: Here's where things start getting different. Thanks to all the readers out there and to answer the sky is filled with neon, it won't end like the movie. Draco will have a much happier ending than Tom did, you'll see. Hope you all enjoy the beginning of the twist.**

Chapter Eight: Two Dates

Day (345)

In an effort to get him out of his funk, Blaise and Ginny had set Draco up on a blind date with one of Ginny's co-workers. Draco had heard of the lovely Luna Lovegood prior to their date but had never met her. She was beautiful, that he couldn't deny, but he wasn't really as out of his bad mood as he thought he might be at the prospect of getting close to such a beautiful creature. Draco and Luna agreed that they didn't want a stuffy date, so they decided to walk to the restaurant in which they were going to have dinner.

"So from what Ginny and Blaise tell me, you're doing well in your father's company. I've never thought about dabbling in advertisement myself but I imagine it must be good fun, maybe I'd be good at writing the catchy lines and whatnot…I did study journalism in a muggle University when I finished Hogwarts you know."

Draco smiled: "I studied architecture."

"Really, you did? Where'd you go?"

"Uh, I went to Cambridge."

"Nice. I went to Sheffield."

"You know, Luna, you're very beautiful…"

"Thanks."

"…I'd like to apologize for my sour demeanor. I just got out of dating this girl and I really want to give this a good chance, so I thought I'd be upfront about it."

"I appreciate the honesty. So how about we actually get to the restaurant, order some food and some wine and you can tell me all about what's plaguing you."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. Was this beautiful, intelligent woman actually cutting him some slack and offering to be his shoulder to cry on? So it would appear as later on in the restaurant over some red wine and appetizers, Draco told Luna everything about his last relationship. He had gotten a little intoxicated from the wine and was now more or less rambling about his hated ex.

"She took a giant shit on my face. Literally."

"Literally?"

"No, not literally. That's disgusting. What's wrong with you."

"Well you did say literally."

"I did. Sorry. Anyway, the way I can figure that she's done all this is that either she's an evil, emotionless, miserable human being, or…she's a robot."

"Alright Draco. I have a question for you. Did she ever cheat on you?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Never took advantage of you?"-She watched for his reaction and saw him shake his head after a moment. "But she told you she didn't want a boyfriend?"

"….yeah. How'd you know?"-He asked.

"Listen, Draco. I've dabbled in being the asshole in the relationship and this girl clearly just wanted to have fun. I don't want to hurt your feelings by saying so, but this is just my conclusion based on what you've been telling me."

"Luna, have you ever thought back on all the times you've had with someone and you just replay it in your head over and over again and then you look for the first signs of trouble."

"Yeah, I have. Don't torture yourself that way though. If you've done it up to now then ok, but stop it after a while. You'll only torture yourself and you'll never get over her."

Draco looked at Luna and appreciated her. Though he was still not completely over Hermione, he was on the right track to doing so. Luna had listened to him, had treated him gently and politely told him to get over Hermione. Their meals arrived and the rest of the dinner was spent talking about all other things in their lives. Luna told Draco about what a blast she had working for the Quibbler and how in her spare time she liked to read and knit. Draco told Luna about how unfulfilled he felt working at his father's company and how he would often sketch in lieu of actually being an architect. Luna told him that he should speak to his father and actually work as an architect if he loved it so much. In short the rest of the date went by swimmingly and Draco could see himself falling for Luna…some other time, when he wasn't still clinging to memories of his time with Hermione. Luna, on her part, thought that Draco would make a great companion, when he was ready.

He walked her to her apartment building and said goodnight. Just as Luna was about to enter the building, she doubled back and gave Draco a sweet kiss on the lips. It felt like it had lasted hours but it was only a few seconds and when she pulled away and he was entranced in a daze, she said: "Sorry. I was curious. My father always told me to act upon my curiosity. You have soft lips."

"Uh, yeah, you too."

"So will I ever see you again?"

"Count on it."

And he actually meant it.

* * *

Day (402)

Draco was now boarding a train to go to Northern England to go the wedding of his co-worker Lily Watson. Once on the train, he called Theo, who was meant to be coming along…

"Hi baby."-Theo answered.

"Hey, mate. Where are you?"

"I'm not going to that."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not going to that thing…it's going to be a party filled with old people and people I don't know.

"Yeah but you said you were going, that's why I'm going."

"And that's why I called her last night and told her I was sick, like a ninja."

"You're a bad best friend, you know. I'll literally have no one to talk to."

"Hey, maybe you'll meet some hot cousin or something like that."

"Very funny. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye baby."

Draco hung up the phone and searched the train for an available seat. As he looked for seats, he thought he saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs, looking out a window, but before he could contemplate it he moved on and found an empty chair. There he took out the two books he had brought with him and tried to relax. He thought of all the nice things Luna had told him to do when he was feeling particularly stressed when dealing with Hermione issues. Think of the most peaceful place you can think of….and just as he was doing so, Hermione appeared before his very eyes and said with a smile:

"Draco, hi."

"Hermione, hi. I must have walked right past you."

"Yeah it would appear so."

"So you going to Lily's wedding too?"

"Yeah I am."

"Right, I forgot you knew her."

"Well we worked together, so yeah. Besides I love Lily."

"Yeah, she's great."

"So you still working for your dad."

"Yeah, I am."

Hermione looked at one of the books he was holding and Draco in term looked at Hermione and at how pretty she looked, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"The Architecture of Happiness. Sounds like a good book."-She said.

"Yeah. It's good."

"So listen, I'm gonna get some coffee, do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

The rest of the train ride went by happily. Draco and Hermione talked about silly things and nothing serious in their lives. Draco didn't see fit to bring up his friendship with Luna and the fact that they were getting closer and closer to being more than just friends. The two just talked about the good times they had spent together and about the ridiculous things muggle celebrities were doing in this day and age. Soon enough they had arrived at the wedding site and they agreed to sit next to one another. Draco changed and waited for Hermione near the seating area. She appeared wearing a lovely, short, red dress that made her look stunning. They chose their seats and just as the wedding was about to commence, she whispered:

"Penis."

"No, not here."

The wedding was beautiful and everyone clapped when the couple shared their first married kiss. Then as the dinner and the party commenced, Draco and Hermione sat at a singles table, which was full of kids. There they were talking about the weird little quirks each of them had.

"Well when you're about to talk you smack your lips. Oh and you snore."-Draco told her.

"I do not snore."

"Yes you do."

"Well you snore too."

"Oh I definitely do."

"And your feet reek."

"Oh come on, that one time."

"No that one time especially but every time."

"Oh shush. Says the girl that loves Ringo Starr."

"Damn right."

Later on as they got drinks and did a shot, Hermione decided to bring her little party up into the conversation. "So, D, next week I'm throwing a party at my flat. There's this nice little terrace in my roof, so I'm just throwing a party and I'd like you to come."

He smiled. Maybe there was some hope after all. "Sure."

"Come on, let's dance."

She dragged him to the dance floor and the two of them danced the rest of the night away. Just as the wedding was ending, Lily threw her bouquet and as fate would have it, Hermione was the one to grab it. As Draco saw this, he couldn't help but feel his spirits lifted and that those memories that he had been clinging to were bringing him to this moment, to hope that one day Hermione would be his again. As the two took the train ride home and as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as she slept, Draco couldn't help but feel excited for her party and to see what would come of his and Hermione's relationship after the party.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to hear what you all think about Luna. Any comments? Review and let me know.**


	9. Expectations and Realities

**A/N: New chapter and shout outs go to the sky is filled with neon for letting me know of the approval of Luna. There will be more of her in this chapter. As always appreciation goes to my friend Kitty for keeping me on my toes. This chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted the big moment to be a chapter by itself so that's coming up next. **

Chapter Nine: Expectations and Realities

Expectations:

Draco was excited for the party as he arrived at Hermione's building. He swaggered up the stairs and knocked on her door; she opened it wearing another pretty red dress and her hair tied up stylishly. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek, told him it was good to see him and then ushered him inside the apartment. Her friends were scattered around the apartment and he nodded to the ones he knew. He gave Hermione the present he had bought for her and ever so excitedly she opened it. He had gifted her with _The Architecture of Happiness. _She beamed and gave him a hug:

"Thank you so much, Draco."

"You're welcome."

The two of them then joined the rest of the guests. Draco found himself at ease with Hermione's friends who were smart and witty. He felt a bit more in comfort since she had barely left his side since he had gotten there. At one point, the pair broke from all the guests and stowed away in a small corner of the rooftop terrace and were dangerously close to one another. That being said, Draco couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. Sure he had Hermione in complete flirting mode in front of him and sure it appeared that she was into him, but what is she got bored again? What if she once again decided that they were only meant to be friends? Could he really take that again? Next thing he knew, the two of them were kissing on her kitchen wall, as if nothing had happened. And in this way, the night melted away.

* * *

_But life, however, has a way of disappointing ones hopes and expectations. So, even though that was what Draco wanted to happen, it was anything BUT a reality. The night's events would bring him to another level of understanding and a new level of heartbreak._

* * *

Reality

Draco happily climbed up the stairs and knocked on her door. Hermione answered, told him it was good to see him and gave him a friendly hug. She showed him in and Draco said a brief hello to the scattered guests at the party. He gave Hermione the present he had brought her. She opened it and saw _The Architecture of Happiness_. She gave him a pat on the shoulder: "That's so nice, Draco. Thanks."

As Draco joined the party, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable amongst Hermione's artsy friend and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wish that Luna were here with him. Since their first date, Luna had become a constant presence in his life and she always brought him peace. They were the best of friends and had she been here, he'd at least have someone to talk to that he would feel comfortable around.

"So what do you do Draco?"-One of Hermione's friends asked him.

"I work in advertisement."

"Draco could be a really good architect if he wanted to be."-Hermione said.

"What made you want to go from architecture to advertisement?"-Another friend asked.

"Well why make something disposable like a building when you can make something that lasts forever, like an ad."

Her friends laughed but he could tell that they were laughing at him, not with him. It just made him all the more uncomfortable in the ambience. Besides, Hermione had barely paid any attention to him, which was a way in which he would have felt more comfortable.

As the night went on, Draco found himself alone in a corner of the rooftop, nursing a glass of Firewhisky and looking at the view over and over again. Slowly he noticed how there was nothing there for him other than Hermione and that's when he noticed it. Hermione was showing one of her new friends a ring she was wearing…a ring that was on the most important finger that a ring could be in a girl's life. Then he noticed her signaling to a tall red-headed fellow whom he could from pictures from the Prophet as Ron Weasley, Keeper of the Chudley Cannons.

It hadn't been four months since they'd broken up and already she was engaged. A pain in his chest arose and the anxiety started mounting. Without a word to anyone, he rushed out of the apartment distraught and hurt. There she was last week, flirting and dancing with him and being too nice when, in fact, she was engaged to a man that he was sure she hadn't known too long. He thought he hated her before but he hates her more even now. He hates her for creating this insane pain in his chest and he hates her for fooling him. He also hates himself for fooling himself that she would even give him a second chance. He walked into the night and eventually found himself in his bed.

* * *

Day (440)

Draco hits the off button of his alarm clock and looks disdainfully at the roof. He decides to stay in bed all day.

* * *

Day (441)

Draco hits the off button of his alarm clock and looks disdainfully at the roof. He decides to stay in bed all day. His nightstand is full chocolate frog wrappers. His phone rings and he just lets it go through to voicemail. Once it does, her hears a sweet voice: "Draco, it's Luna. I know why it is that you're not picking up, but you have to let what that bitch did to you go. I'm sorry but if she fooled you that way, and she did whether she admits it or not then she's a bitch. Come out and have lunch with me, it'll make you feel better."

Draco decided to pick up the phone: "Luna, I like you and you're probably right, I would feel better but I also don't want to use you and then think about Hermione when we aren't out together. You deserve better from me, Luna. I promise you, I'll get better. I'm fucking sick of being miserable."

"Ok Draco. Just keep in touch, all right? I don't want you out of my life."

"I don't want you out of mine either. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Day (441 1/2)

Draco goes into Diagon Alley in his robe and buys a bottle of Firewhisky and a bunch of chocolate frogs. Once he comes out of the store, he sees a couple giggling and kissing and shouts at them. " Yeah it's all so hot two days in! Why won't you two get a room?" The couple looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Day (442)

Draco hits the off button of his alarm clock and looks disdainfully at the roof. He didn't sleep last night; he only polished off the bottle of alcohol and all the chocolate frogs he had gotten. He had to get up and go to work, so he did. He arrives at work a bit wasted but can see that everyone in the office is frantic, he sees Theo:

"Oh thank Merlin you're here. I've been calling you all morning. You're late for a staff meeting."

* * *

**A/N: Big moment coming up...though a bit different. Let me know what you think.**


	10. You're Bringing Me Down

**A/N: I know it's taken me a bit to update. I apologize...I'm juggling a few things but I'm definitely going to keep this going. This chapter is small, I know, but the second part of it is coming very, very soon. I promise. I hope it does show some how the fanfic and the movie are going in different directions, ending wise. **

Chapter Ten: Like the needle in my vein, you're bringing me down

Theo rushed Draco to the conference room where Lucius was giving his opinion on all the new work people had done for the different products the agency had under contract. Padma, who was in the self- help area, had been showing his boards for a new self help book written by Lavender Brown. Her board showed the picture of a good-looking witch about to take a leap of faith (which was the title of the book). The witch smiled as she put one foot in front of her that led to the ledge of a building. The tagline said: "_Go for it…take a leap of faith!_" Everyone had been agreeing that it sounded like a good idea but Draco thought otherwise, so when his father asked everyone in the meeting of their thoughts and it was Draco's turn, he commented on it.

"Well this is, and Padma no disrespect, but um, this is total bollocks. _Go for it? Take a leap of faith? _That's not inspirational, that's suicidal. If the pretty model goes for it right there, and of course she doesn't have a broom, that's a dead witch. Lies. We're liars if you think about it. Why do people buy these things? It's not because they feel good or to make someone else feel good, it's because they don't know how to do it. We provide them with a service that basically lets them off the hook…buy this to be better or sexier, whatever. You know what? I say to hell with it. Let's level with the Wizarding World and let them figure it out for themselves. I mean look at this diaper add: _For your babies sanity and yours._ How about: _You're gonna need about two-hundred boxes of this because you're newborn just wont stop?_ And look at this bloody add right here, with the diamonds and the hearts and whatnot: _There isn't a better way to say I love you._ That's sweet? Isn't love just grand? This is exactly what I'm talking about. What does that even mean, love? Do you know? Do you? Anybody? If someone gave me a card that said that, Lucius, I'd eat it. It's these adds, the cards and the movies and the pop songs, they're to blame for all the lies and the heartache, everything. We're responsible. I'M responsible. I think we do a bad thing here. People should be able to say what they really feel, not you know, some words a stranger put in their mouths. Words like love, that don't mean anything. Sorry, I'm sorry, but I quit. There's enough bullshit in the world without my help."

Draco got up from his chair and stormed off, saying: "Sorry father."

Theo tried to get a slow clap going on but before anyone could do something, Lucius gave them the evil eye and everyone sat back down. Lucius followed him to his office. "Draco what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry father, really, I am but I have enough money saved up and I really don't want to live the rest of my life that I simply do not enjoy or even like."

"What do you expect to do with your life then, Draco?"

"Try to become an architect like I originally intended and I know you say it's stupid but at least that way I'll find a way to be happy. If you don't want to speak to me anymore that's fine but you have to understand what I'm doing is for myself."

"Fine. Leave but don't come crying to me when nothing works out."

* * *

Day (450)

Draco sits on the loveseat in Pansy's office. They agreed to get together but her last meeting was running a little late. Draco sat, sketching away on a small notebook that his mother had given him some years ago. Pansy eventually entered, with a briefcase in one hand and a smile on her face. She saw Draco and her face brightened even more.

"Draco, you're sketching again!"

"Hmm?"-He said looking up at her then back down at his notebook. "Oh yeah."

Pansy sat next to him and saw that he had been drawing a picture of Hermione with a knife in her hand…a knife that conveniently enough was covered in blood.

"So, I see you believe the old fashioned weapons are the best choice."

"Not really, but I don't think she used a wand to do me in. Besides, she did comment on how she was like Sid Vicious…he used a knife."

"Good point. Nevertheless, you really need to let it go. You're a great guy Draco."

"Thanks, Pans. You know you're the most important girl in my life. You're my sister for all intents and purposes."

"I know. You're a brother to me. You know Draco, all my friends are in love with you. It's like we said, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

He chuckled. "Good point, but I'd rather not get involved with your friends…they tend to scream and shout."

"Yeah, you're right." There was a pause. "Look, I know you think she was the one, but I don't. I think you're just remembering the good stuff. Next time you look back, I really think you should look again."

"Thanks for the advice, Pans. I'm assuming by that rock that you're sporting on your finger that Potter finally removed his head from his ass and proposed."

"Oh yeah. But don't worry I won't rub it in your face. So long as you attend my wedding, of course."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."-He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Draco got home and thought back to all the times he had had with Hermione that weren't as peachy keen as he had been remembering in the first place. He briefly remembers the times he made her smile and slowly the things that were bad start filtering in. He especially remembers their last day together and how he was blind for not having seen that the signs were there. He wanted to just hang out and she wanted to go to the movie. She had been cold throughout the whole day, she cried during the movie and he tried to comfort her by gathering her into his arms; she pushed him off. After the movie was done and they were outside the theater, she was still crying and he asked her again if she was all right and this time he pulled her in for a hug that she did not return. "I'm just tired." She answered.

After that they went to the record shop and started looking around. Draco found a Ringo Starr album and showed it to Hermione. She vaguely smiled but he could now recognize that it was the kind of smile that people put on only for show. After that he tried grabbing her hand and she just shoved it off. Honestly, he didn't know how he hadn't seen the signs before. It honestly appeared that she just wasn't interested anymore. After we had gone out of the record store she still seemed upset and insisted on going home. That's when I suggested we go get pancakes. The pancakes that would, of course, change everything.


End file.
